hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Marco (2020/Farm)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. 'Hurricane Marco, '''otherwise known as '''The Great Mega Hurricane of 2020, '''is considered as the worst hurricane to hit United States since records began. It is considered as the costliest hurricane, beating Karen from the pervious year. Marco is also very deadly, most of deaths are in Honduras. Marco becomes the most intense Atlantic hurricane, beating Wilma, and the most powerful Atlantic hurricane in terms of winds, beating Allen, though some analysis concludes that Marco could have been strong as 210 mph and 868 mbar. Meteorological History A westward-moving tropical wave developed into a tropical depression on September 14, before becoming Tropical Storm Marco on the following day. Tracking westward, Marco gradually strengthened, reaching hurricane intensity on September 5. On September 6, the storm strengthened significantly, becoming a Category 4 hurricane, despite being located at an unusually low latitude. It subsequently weakened, though regained strength the next day. On September 24, Marco became a Category 5 hurricane. During the next five days, Ivan fluctuated between a Category 4 and 5 hurricane. The storm passed north of Honduras on September 26. It attained the peak intensity of 195 mph (315 km/hr) and pressure of 881 mbar, causing it to become one of the most powerful hurricane on record. While curving northwestward, Marco brushed Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 5 hurricane on September 27. Shortly after moving to the east of Yucatan on September 27, Marco entered the Gulf of Mexico. Over the next two days, the storm gradually weakened while tracking north-northwestward and northward. On September 30, Marco made landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana with winds of 175 mph (280 km/h). It quickly weakened inland, falling to tropical storm status later that day and tropical depression strength by early on October 1. It turned extratropical the next day. Impact Throughout the Lesser Antilles and in Venezuela, Marco caused 24 deaths and slightly more than $2 billion in losses, with nearly all of the damage and fatalities in Grenada. While Marco was passing north of Honduras, heavy landslide and storm surge makes it one of the deadliest hurricanes ever recorded. It caused 8,000 deaths and $29 billion losses in Honduras alone. Heavy damage was reported along the Gulf Coast of the United States. Marco produced a record tornado outbreak, with at least 167 twisters spawned collectively in twelve states. Throughout the United States, the hurricane left 103 fatalities and $405 billion in damage. Overall, Marco caused $442 billion in damages and 8,198 deaths, making the costliest storm, beating Karen, and has both most destructive and deadly hurricane which is last seen in Katrina of 2005. Retirement On spring of 2021, the name ''Marco is retired by the World Meteorological Organization due to heavy impact by the storm, and will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane, It is replaced by Malcolm for 2026 season. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Storms Worse Than Katrina Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Intense Storms Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Deadly Storms